Disk drives are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. These disk drives commonly use one or more rotating storage disks to store data in digital form. Each storage disk typically includes a data surface on each side of the storage disk. These data surfaces are divided into a plurality of narrow, annular, regions of different radii, commonly referred to as “tracks”. Typically, an E-block having one or more actuator arms is used to position a data transducer of a head suspension assembly proximate a corresponding data surface. Depending upon the design of the disk drive, each actuator arm can support one or two head suspension assemblies. The E-block is moved relative to the storage disks with an actuator assembly.
The accurate and stable positioning of the head suspension assembly is critical to the transfer and retrieval of information from the disks. Unfortunately, vibration in the E-block and the head suspension assembly resulting from movement of the E-block by the actuator assembly can cause errors in data transfers due to inaccuracies in the positioning of the data transducers relative to the storage disks. This positioning error phenomenon is commonly referred to as “track misregistration”. Excessive track misregistration can limit the storage capacity and/or the performance of the disk drive.
In light of the above, there is a need to provide a disk drive that reduces track misregistration.